I know it was you
by Ginanubismon
Summary: Kimiko is giving birth and the monks are going around in the waiting room wondering who is the father. Surprising coupling KIX?


They were in the waiting room for some time now pacing back and forth, Master Fung was not here but he did send his best wishes to Kimiko. Looking up at the clock it has been hours now and there was still no news of any progress, it was still up in the air for the monks about the mystery that has been bothering them for nine months now. There was a feeling that Master Fung knew who it was but as for the rest of them it was utterly lost on them on who the father was.

Omi was concern about his friend, despite being 17 now he was only an inch taller then when he first met Kimiko. The news of her pregnancy came as a shock, but he wonder who was the father since it was not him. Glancing over at Raimundo he has his suspicions, it was a dreaded idea that the baby would be born with such a big mouth. He could almost see it now.

_"Ms. Tohomiko, here's your child." The doctor said as he handed over a bundle of joy over to the Japanese girl. She lifted the cloth to see a mini version of Raimundo with closed eyes but they opened and he opened his mouth._

_"I am the best baby you are going to have and you know it!"_

_Scary._ He thought but he looked over to Clay, maybe it was him. They did share something of a bound together. Omi wonder what that child would be.

_"Ms. Tohomiko, here's your child." the doctor left the room through the double doors then had several other doctors held carrying in a large bundle of blankets. "Ow, ow, ow! My back, My BACK!"_

"Poor Kimiko, her child is most huge." the others blinked at their strange friend as they went back to worrying about the dragon of fire.

Raimundo was going back to his thoughts about who could be the father of Kimiko's child as he flipped through an old issue of sport illustrated swimsuit issue. They were attractive in the '80s but how saggy were they now? Not a pleasant thought, he had another unpleasant thought as he looked over towards Omi. If he was the father then would the child be like?

_"Ms. Tohomiko, here's your child." the doctor said as he walked into the room._

_"Where is it?" Kimiko asked as she looked around._

_"In this dish," the doctor held up a small clear disk for her. "You need a microscope to see him." he held up the microscope to find Omi Jr. waving._

Raimundo almost laughed at the strange idea but then he looked over at idea. He eyed Clay for a second then thought maybe he was the father.

_"Ms. Tohomiko, here's your child." the doctor said as he handed over the bundle of joy to her, pulling off the clothes there was a mini Clay opening his eyes._

_"It's wetter then a calf being born underwater in the middle of the ocean," the baby said as he squirmed out. "And I'm more naked then a bluejay at a nudist convention._

_That is so wrong._ he thought as he return to reality.

Clay was curious himself of who Kimiko's child was, no one had confessed and he thought that Master Fung has a vague idea of who it was. He was worried that the young girl was going to be thrown out of the temple but Fung had made a compromise, she can stay but not partake in the Shen Gong Wu hunts. He looked Omi, the little guy was good but he could not see that happening but then again he did not see Kimiko getting pregnant ether.

_"Ms. Tohomiko, here comes your child."_

_"I can deliver myself," mini Omi said as he "popped" out. He landed on the floor, "now I can wrap myself up and dry off." as he said he grabbed the cloth as he preformed various moves only to be tangled up in the cloth. "Uh, maybe I might need a little help."_

Clay shifted as he sat in the chair looking up at the clock, wondering when will that child will come. He looked over Raimundo and could not help but wonder if he was the child.

_"Ms. Tohomiko, here's your child." the doctor threw the bundle at the Japanese girl as he stormed off. A bit confused and bewilder she pulled off the cloth to reveal Rai Jr._

_He opened his eyes, "this is too bright, can it be turned down. And are those real? Because I am hungry and silicon is not good for me, and where is the bling?"_

_That's just not right._ He thought, the all eyed one another suspiciously before thinking of the one person not here today. They try to imagine what would Kimiko and Jack Spicer's child look like but how does one picture the end of all time and space?

Maybe hell freezing over would be more realistic.

The monks were on the edge of their seats as the doctor came in, they waited for the verdict. "She and the baby is fine, both are resting up. You can visit them both tomorrow."

The monks sighed in a sigh of relief, would it would kill them to wait one extra day to know who the father was it was a relief to know one of their own is all right. They got up to leave, it was outside they noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Dojo?" Omi asked.

(-)

In the nursery wing where Kimiko's child was the father was standing by the window each time the course was clear, he looked down at his son who was the boy in the fifth crib from the right in the second row. The name tag was pretty clear to read.

Seiryu Konojojo.

()()()AUTHOR'S NOTE.()()()

I am soooo going to get flamed for this pathetic attempt at humor, I whipped it up to silence a little fic voice about a Kijo and to have something funny.


End file.
